


Допрос

by Irmie



Category: Captain America (Comics), Iron Man (Comic), Marvel 616
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Hydra Cap, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 10:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irmie/pseuds/Irmie
Summary: – Стив, я – искин. У меня нет тела. Ты ничего не сможешь мне сделать.Стив смотрит на него тяжелым взглядом.– Так уверен, Тони?





	Допрос

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Interrogation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10839345) by [laireshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi). 



> **От автора:** прежде всего, прошу во всем винить Navaan и Comicsohwhyohwhy – это они не остановили меня, когда у них была такая возможность.  
> [И вот вам панелек с грустным и пьяным Тони-искином](https://laireshi.tumblr.com/post/160268700762/a-collection-of-broken-exhausted-weary-ai-tony)
> 
> Пожалуйста, обратите внимание на тэги. А еще… Я получила столько прекрасных сообщений за последние несколько дней, столько людей меня поддержало и все это так меня вдохновило, что я села и даже что-то написала, получился дарковый и грустный текст, но что скрывать – я в основном такое и пишу. В общем, спасибо, спасибо вам всем.  
> Написано на фест-лотерею на выпавшее слово «Допрос». Да, да, я придумываю очень креативные названия.
> 
>  **От переводчика:** спасибо Michaux за бетинг.  
>  Запрос на перевод направлен.

– Стив, я – искин. У меня нет тела. Ты ничего не сможешь мне сделать.

Стив смотрит на него тяжелым взглядом.

– Так уверен, Тони?

Год назад Тони бы содрогнулся от того, какое сейчас у Стива лицо – незнакомое и жестокое, лицо чужака. Тони все никак не может осознать эту неправильность… но теперь он знает, что ошибался. Это Стив. А тот человек, которого, как казалось Тони, он знал все эти годы… тот человек никогда не существовал.

Больнее чем этим, ему уже ничем не сделать.

Стив чуть склоняет голову.

– А знаешь, он ведь любил тебя.

И все не совсем так, как секунды назад утверждал Тони: у него больше нет тела, но он и не искин, он – человек, когда-то у него было тело, поэтому от некоторых привычек никак не получается избавиться. Он отступает и на мгновенье закрывает глаза.

Стив улыбается.

– Он был слабаком. Ужасным слабаком. Та поддельная версия меня, которую ты знал. – Стив говорит едва ли не равнодушно, буднично. – Он так тебя любил. Никогда не хотел причинить боль.

– Прекрати, – обрывает Тони и ненавидит себя за то, что не может совладать с голосом.

– Я и без тебя найду Защитников, Тони. Так просто интереснее. Он любил тебя, поэтому я тебя ненавижу.

И тут что-то кроется, что-то не так, думает Тони, но у него не получается сосредоточиться и ухватить, что же именно, потому что слова Стива режут, как ножом, каждую его частичку. Он любит – любил, он любил, но теперь нет, только не эту злую пародию на своего друга – Стива годами, кажется, что всю жизнь. А если…

Но здесь и сейчас не существует сослагательного наклонения. Тот Стив оказался ложью… этот Стив… он тоже лжет.

– Никогда не бил в полную силу, всегда давал тебе шанс, всегда относился к тебе по-особенному, – продолжает Стив. – Подумай об этом Тони.

И с этим уходит.

Тони не желает об этом думать и сосредотачивает все свои мощности на том, чтобы найти выход – без толку, Стив перенес его серверы в экранированную комнату, и Тони только и остается метаться по лабиринту, от одной стены к новой.

Но в его разуме работает несложный подпроцесс, повторяющий слова Стива снова и снова: «он любил тебя, он любил тебя, онлюбилтебя», Тони ненавидит себя даже за это.

***

Стив возвращается на следующий день ровно в тот же час, только теперь в гражданском вместо формы Капитана Америка; звезда на груди его чертовой футболки кажется еще большей издевкой.

Зато у него с собой нет щита, щита, который Тони сам ему сделал, которым Стив теперь убивает невинных людей.

Тони бы стошнило, будь у него тело.

– Как дела, Железяка? – интересуется Стив, и тут же добавляет: – Знаешь, управление страной отнимает прорву времени. – И следом же, без перехода: – Брось, Тони, скажи, где они, ты же знаешь, что я могу их помиловать, чем быстрее я их найду – тем лучше.

Тони пытается не слушать.

Нужно как-то сопротивляться Стиву, нужно спасти Рири, Камалу, остальных ребятишек, нужно выбраться отсюда, а для этого нужно хорошенько подумать, но Тони не может, потому что даже теперь, когда он искин, в голове плещется пьяная муть, и ведь он к тому же успел облажаться по всем фронтам, так, может, лучше будет не пытаться ничего предпринимать?

– Поговори со мной, Тони, – просит Стив, глумясь, а может быть, и нет.– Я скучал по твоему голосу.

И вот опять оно, то самое неотступное, крошечное «а если он серьезно», оно сводит Тони с ума, потому что…

«Он любил тебя, поэтому я тебя ненавижу», – сказал Стив, и что-то было не так с этими словами, а значит, Тони просто необходимо разобраться, что же именно.

– Зачем? – спрашивает Тони. – Вспомни, как я стал Железным Человеком. Я ничего не скажу. Разве не безопаснее меня просто отключить?

Стив вздыхает на грани раздражения.

– Им всего лишь нужно будет дать мне присягу, и все будет забыто.

Не сказать, что Тони сейчас рассуждает трезво, но у него остается одна-единственная константа, на которую можно опереться.

– Никогда, – говорит он, – ни они и ни я этого не сделаем.

– Выглядишь паршиво, – замечает Стив. – Сдается мне, что ты – не совсем компьютерная программа. Я мог бы тебя выпустить.

– Старайся лучше,– бросает ему Тони.

– Тогда сделай, о чем я прошу, ради меня, – говорит Стив, скрещивая руки на груди. – Я не хочу причинять тебе боль, Тони. Я пойду и на это, но я не хочу.

Тони смеется ему в лицо.

– Тони…

– Уверен, что технически я на галлюцинации не способен, а вот поди ж ты, – прерывает его Тони. – Ты же не дурак, Стив, ты негодяй и долбанный злодей, но не дурак. Чего ты от меня добиваешься?

– Помощи.

– Отъебись.

Черт, Тони сейчас совсем не в форме, если бы не это, он смог бы разгадать, что за игру затеял Стив.

Или не смог? Он ведь столько лет не замечал правду.

Стив уходит, не сказав больше ни слова.

***

Стив возвращается.

Снова.

И снова.

«Помоги мне, так будет лучше, помоги мне, ты ведь сам говорил, что будешь прислушиваться ко мне, согласись работать со мной, Тони, работать на Гидру, она сделает мир лучше».

Тони больше его не слушает.

«Он ведь тоже никогда не хотел драться с тобой, он не захотел бы, чтобы мы с тобой сейчас стали врагами».

Тони – не искин, когда-то у него было тело, и он не может так больше. Он отключает свою визуальную проекцию и притворяется, что так не слышит монстра, захватившего тело Стива.

***

Тони просыпается с воплем.

Все неправильно. Он же искин. Он не спит, не может потерять сознание, он всегда в сознании. Он пытается вспомнить, что произошло – пустота, ничего после того, как Стив вошел и…

Кажется, будто всего тело горит.

И это тоже неправильно, потому что Тони – искин.

Он не знает, что происходит.

Он отключается.

***

– Мистер Старк, подвигайте пальцами на ногах, – говорит кто-то, Тони слушается.

– Теперь на руках, – говорит кто-то, Тони слушается.

– Отлично, – резюмирует кто-то, и Тони понимает, что не так, пытается пошевелиться… но уже снова летит в бездонную черноту.

***

Когда Тони просыпается, голова болит немилосердно, кажется, череп вот-вот лопнет. Вполне настоящий, а не фигуральный. На секунду Тони напрягает все мышцы, расслабляет, да, все верно, у него снова откуда-то появилось тело.

Он открывает глаза.

Рядом с каменным лицом сидит Стив Роджерс; и Тони вдруг ухватывает его едва различимый взволнованный вздох.

«Притворяется», – говорит себе Тони.

– С возвращением, – говорит Стив.

Тони не спрашивает, что произошло. Его тело было на Хэликерриере, когда все закрутилось, он просто никогда не предполагал, что Стив станет – и сможет – что-то предпринимать. Хотя почему нет? Стив уже доказал, что не погнушается ничем.

– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спрашивает Стив, потому что Тони молчит.

– Как человек, обнаруживший, что его лучший друг, которого он знал пятнадцать лет, оказался гидровской сволочью, – огрызается Тони, и Стив с грустным видом качает головой.

– Мы несем порядок. Я думал, ты одобришь. Но не стоит беспокоиться: в конце концов я сумею открыть тебе глаза.

Тони не снисходит до ответа.

***

Его запирают в самой обычной камере без цифрового замка, в такой, чтобы Тони не смог ничего хакнуть и выбраться. Снова оказавшись в своем теле, он уже не может следить за временем или хотя бы чем-то себя занять, как раньше, и его мысли раз за разом неизбежно возвращаются к Стиву.

Где он оступился? Когда мог заметить? А Стив ли это?

Тони не имеет права надеяться, что это не Стив. Тони надеялся, что ему промыли мозги, надеялся, что это клон, и его надежды стоили жизни тысячам людей.

Тони ждал пыток, но нет – он почти все время один, наедине со своими мыслями, в каком-то смысле это самая страшная пытка. Он, по крайней мере, трезв и цепляется за ясность рассудка, пытаясь забыть, каково это было: когда тело тебе заменили байты и ты все равно пьяный. Встречайте, дамы и господа: Тони Старк! Человек, который добился невозможного, лишь бы убежать от себя и не расставаться с бутылкой вечно.

Стив раз за разом возвращается, задает одни и те же вопросы; Тони отвратителен его вид, но в каком-то смысле эти визиты приносят краткое облегчение: по крайней мере, так Тони знает, что ребятишки в порядке. Сопротивление живо. Они еще сражаются.

***

Стив снова вернулся, не отрывает взгляда от Тони, ловит каждое его движение, и тут недостающие части головоломки сходятся.

«Он любил тебя, поэтому я тебя ненавижу».

И дело в том, что хотя в цифровой форме было возможно воспроизвести ощущение опьянения, есть вещи, которых не понять всем платам и кодам в мире, а это «он любил тебя, поэтому я тебя ненавижу» – как раз одна из них, и Тони знает, что часть сказанного – ложь, знает, какая именно, и ему хочется смеяться и хочется плакать.

Почему у них все должно было случиться вот так?

– Хреново у тебя допрос идет, Роджерс, – прерывает он Стива, тот запинается на полуслове, и Тони подмечает это с каким-то злым удовлетворением.

Он никак не может воспользоваться обретенным знанием, сомневается, что способен на такое: он ведь слишком сильно любил Стива, настоящего Стива. Но…

Но и игнорировать его он тоже не может.

***

– Ты тоже его любил, – говорит Стив, и Тони больно закусывает губу.

Такого он не предвидел.

– Но ведь я – Стив,– продолжает Стив. – Я спас мир, Тони. Разве ты не этого хочешь? Спасать мир?

– Не так, – отвечает Тони.

– Твои ручные Защитники только создают хаос, – нетерпеливо отмахивается Стив.

– Очень хорошо, – улыбается Тони, хотя сердце у него отчаянно колотится. Он не знает, для чего Стиву на самом деле нужна его помощь. Нужна ли вообще. – Ты, конечно, меня запер, но я с самого первого дня тебе говорю: я никогда не стану тебе помогать.

Стив кивает.

– Да, ты постоянно так говоришь. Но кое-что за это время изменилось, не так ли?

– Нет.

– В следующий раз принесу вино, – почти ласково обещает Стив, прежде чем уйти.

Тони зажимает рот кулаком, только бы не вырвалось жалкое «пожалуйста, не надо». Это ничего не изменит. Ничего и никак. Но пока Стив тратит время на него, у него меньше времени на розыски Рири. А это ведь хорошо, так?

***

В следующий раз Стив приносит с собой нечто гораздо страшнее вина, и Тони думает, что, похоже, у него не осталось выхода.

– Ты, кажется, говорил, что я ничего не смогу тебе сделать? – спрашивает Стив и целует Тони. 


End file.
